


Consuelo (2018 ver.)

by LizzaRade



Series: PsychicCloneShipping One-shots-Drabbles [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, MewMew, One Shot, PsychicCloneShipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Newtwo tiene una pesadilla, y Mewtwo es su único consuelo esa noche.





	Consuelo (2018 ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Remake del original escrito en 2015.

Mewtwo comenzaba a despertar después de lo que pareció ser una larga noche. Entre sueños el clon sintió un ligero peso sobre su brazo derecho; confundido al recordar que siempre dormía solo, abrió sus ojos con lentitud para que la luz del sol no fuera una molestia como siempre pasaba en la mañana y ver de qué se trataba.

Vio entonces que se trataba de su contraparte femenina, durmiendo de forma plácida a su lado. Descubriendo además que no estaba en su cueva.

El macho no recordaba cómo él había llegado al aposento de su compañera. Y mirarla tan tranquila e indefensa le hizo pensar en ciertas cosas que le asquearon por lo inadecuados que eran.

¿Cuántos meses pasaron desde que se conocieron? Si estuviera más despierto lo recordaría perfectamente, pero ahora no tenía una cifra clara en mente. Sólo sabía que su mundo se puso de cabeza y su creencia de ser alguien único se desvanecía en la nada con cada día que pasaba.

Así aprendió que la vida podía dar muchos giros.

[...]

Newtwo. Así fue como la llamó él para diferenciarlos ante otros pokémon. Al inicio ella no estaba de acuerdo con su cambio de nombre, pero se fue acostumbrando con el tiempo y ahora era algo tan normal como sus vuelos matutinos.

Ambos clones no se llevaban bien al principio, pero gracias a la intervención de un pokémon singular los dos tuvieron que aprender a convivir con el otro a pesar de sus diferencias. Fueron meses de convivencia, hasta que hace unos días pararon su travesía para descansar en el Monte Quena.

La fémina vio una manzana en un árbol cercano al manantial, ésta lamió sus labios hambrienta acercándose e intentar tomar él fruto. A causa de su tamaño, y a pesar de apoyarse sobre la punta de los dedos de sus patas, no lograba conseguir su objetivo.

Maldijo el día en que Mewtwo le hizo no usar sus poderes para facilitarse la vida, él quería que aprendiera a no depender siempre de ellos y buscar soluciones alternativas a sus problemas cotidianos. Eso a Newtwo no le gustaba, sentía esa limitación como ataduras... Las mismas con las que tuvo que vivir en el laboratorio donde nació.

Mewtwo la vio a lo lejos, admitiendo que era divertido ver cómo ahora ella empezaba a saltar para alcanzar su alimento. En uno de sus intentos empezó a escalar el árbol, para que a mitad de camino una rama se rompiera y la gravedad terminara el trabajo.

El clon giró los ojos empezando a caminar hacia ella, suspiró mirando la manzana. No necesito saltar ni apoyarse sobre los dedos de sus pies, sólo estiró lo que más pudo su brazo y ya tenía la fruta en su mano. Newtwo lo miró con fastidio, aunque recibió de todas formas él fruto.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo antes de dar la primera mordida.

—De nada, enana.

Ella suspiró con hastío.

—Nuestra diferencia no es tanto. —Puso su mano sobre la cabeza, viendo que le llegaba hasta el cuello—. Sería un poco más alta si no fuera porque __alguien__  me pidió que usara mi otra forma porque le incomoda ver a alguien igual a él. ¿Quién va a tomarme en serio ahora con esta forma? —Ella pareció gruñir esa pregunta.

Mewtwo la miró de pies a cabeza por unos segundos.

—Dicen que las pequeñas son las más bravas. —Él escuchó un bufido de ella y vio como casi impacta la manzana en su rostro—. Y parece que es cierto.

—¡Ahora sí! —Sin pensarlo mucho, ella se abalanzó sobre él cayendo ambos al suelo.

Ella disfrutaba hacer esas cosas, lanzarse para tirarlo y disfrutar de su desconcierto e incomodidad; admitía que le gustaba verlo avergonzado alejándose de su semblante serio que siempre le caracterizó. Pero siempre él terminaba teniendo más fuerza, lo suficiente como para mantenerla inmóvil unos minutos contra el piso. Era la señal de que su juego había terminado.

Aunque ese iba a ser el menor de sus problemas.

El viento comenzó a agitarlos de forma antinatural, haciendo que los dos felinos se voltearan para ver el origen de éste. Una nave estaba aterrizando frente a ellos, causando que los ojos de la hembra expresaran genuino terror. Ambos olvidaron su juego y se levantaron del suelo.

La habían encontrado.

—Mewtwo, ¡huye! —gritó para sacarlo del trance que esa nave le provocaba.

Pero ya era tarde. Una red ya había caído sobre él, electrocutándole cuando intentó luchar para liberarse. Ella no tardó en tener el mismo destino, mirando como sus captores se impresionaron al ver que atraparon dos por el módico precio de uno.

Ambos iban a ser buenos sujetos de experimentación.

[...]

La mewtwo se levantó súbitamente de su cama, con su respiración agitada pudo ver que a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro, sólo con la iluminación de la luna creciente y las estrellas además del cantar de los pokémon nocturnos. Eso no la relajó como esperaba.

Era de noche.

Con el pasar de los minutos se pudo calmar, comprendiendo que todo había sido una pesadilla. Se fue de su cueva al saber que no podría volver a dormirse en lo que resta de la noche. Newtwo quería ver si todo estaba bien en el monte mientras su compañero estaba durmiendo.

Escuchaba a los murkrow volando sobre ella, los arboles siendo adornados por los ledian y otros pokémon tipo bicho.

El monte quena era precioso, ¿por qué Mewtwo dejaría un lugar así?

—No puedes dormir, ¿verdad? —Una voz hizo que se sobresaltara y se volteara para ver al dueño.

—Ah, sólo eres tú.

Mewtwo estaba mirando como el pokémon se mostraba por primera vez asustada ante él. Esto impresionó al clon, él siempre pensó que ella era alguien valiente, que nunca iba a dudar cuando se trata de ayudar a otro y que tampoco iba a mostrarse temerosa. Ahora, ella no mostraba esas cualidades, por el contrario, notaba su cola moviéndose intranquila, los hombros tensos y se cruzó de brazos moviendo su dedo medio como si fuera un tic nervioso.

Newtwo no estaba bien.

—¿Te pasó algo? —pronunció rompiendo ese silencio.

—¿Desde cuando te interesa mis problemas? —preguntó ella.

—Te conozco, Newtwo, lo suficiente para saber que algo anda mal contigo.

Ella suspiró con pesadez, su compañero tenía razón. ¿Tanto se notaba?

—Tuve una pesadilla —dijo al fin—. Sé que puede sonar infantil para ti, pero... es algo muy personal y difícil de contar.

Su rostro comenzó a tornarse serio, él sabía de qué pudo tratarse ese sueño.

—¿Soñaste con tus creadores?

Ella apretó los labios, dándole una pista obvia de que su contraparte estaba en lo correcto. Le costaba contarle sobre esa pesadilla, más por su destino final que por otra cosa.

—Sí, Mewtwo, soñé que mis creadores nos encontraban. La cosa fue a peor cuando no sólo me capturaban a mí, tú también fuiste capturado; a saber que nos iban a hacer.

Mewtwo no dijo nada, escuchaba atentamente lo que ella había contado. Sabía su historia, que fue torturada en el laboratorio donde nació. Admiraba ver que ella nunca fue por venganza contra los humanos, ella simplemente quería vivir en paz y disfrutar de su vida.

—Tengo miedo. —Admitió, para su sorpresa—. Tengo miedo de que me encuentren, que acaben con mi libertad y que te atrapen por mi culpa.

Silencio.

—Odio pensar en que ellos van a castigarme por la osadía de escapar, que me podrían matar...

Él ya había escuchado suficiente.

—Creo que no deberías estar pensando en esas cosas. Lo único que vas a lograr es tener paranoia y tu sanidad mental se va a desmoronar.

Era muy fácil decirlo, o eso pensó ella cuando lo escuchaba.

—Pero, Mewtwo...

—No debes preocuparte por eso, sé que vas a evitar con maestría que nos capturen, eres inteligente y siempre te las arreglas para salirte con la tuya.

Newtwo, por alguna razón que desconocía, no pudo evitar sentir que su rostro ganaba algo de calor. Admitía que le gustaba recibir algún halago, pero el hecho de que sea Mewtwo le hacía sentir extraña, aparte de que casi nunca escuchaba algo así por parte de él. No sabía que su compañero pensaba que ella era inteligente, de hecho, creía que Mewtwo la veía como alguien irresponsable por haber dejado que humanos la vieran y la recordaran, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

—¿Crees eso? —preguntó.

—Claro, eres inteligente, valiente, no te rindes, te gusta ayudar a los demás... Eres muy opuesta a mí.

Newtwo hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para no sonrojarse más en ese momento. De verdad le avergonzaba que Mewtwo le diera esos elogios, desconocía bien el porque le pasaban esas cosas sólo con él, mas en ese momento de debilidad estaba muy expuesta; pero, muy en el fondo, deseaba que alguien escuchara sus problemas.

El pokémon no pudo dar crédito a lo que pasó después. Su compañera se acercó a él rodeándole con sus brazos, era un abrazo demasiado tímido, incluso llegaron a dudar si realmente era uno. Mewtwo estaba ensimismado por la sorpresa que no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba con el de ella.

La fémina sintió como la rodeaba para estrechar sus cuerpos, se acurrucó más con él.

—Además... —habló cuando ya su hilo de pensamiento se había ordenado—. No permitiré que te capturen.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras por parte de Mewtwo juraba que su pecho comenzaba a palpitar de forma acelerada. Eso nunca antes lo había sentido, en especial que ese tipo de sentimiento fuera dirigido hacia él.

Ella lo sentía cálido, era algo completamente nuevo; se sintió... protegida al estar rodeada por sus brazos.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y por alguna razón que desconocía, sus parpados empezaron a sentirse pesados.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de sentirse pesada.

Sus ojos se cerraron, sintiendo su cuerpo flojo y siendo sujetada por Mewtwo. Susurró algo que ella no pudo comprender.

Él tuvo que cargarla hasta su cueva. Aunque ese no fue un problema, éste vino cuando intento dejarla en su cama. Newtwo se había aferrado a su cuello, no lo quería soltar.

Supuso que esa noche tendría que dormir con ella. Pero no se pudo quedar dormido de inmediato, la observaba mientras su respiración se relajaba hasta ya no dar señales de despertar. Verla en ese estado de relajación le hizo pensar.

Le había dicho que no permitiría que la vuelvan a encarcelar. Sabía que ese sitio posiblemente fue un infierno para Newtwo.

Recordar que los humanos seguían con la idea de jugar a ser Dios le causaba enojo. Él y Newtwo eran victimas de esos errores, aunque en su caso por poco se convirtió en el victimario.

Admiraba eso de ella, parecía que Newtwo era más madura de lo que creía, incluso podría ser más madura que él.

Mewtwo sólo era alguien arrogante que se negaba a admitir que no era mejor de lo que pensaba.

Sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de su compañera con suavidad. Sus orejas captaron un suave sonido proviniendo de Newtwo: un ligero ronroneo. Ella no le iba a creer si se lo llega a decir, que hasta dos pokémon como ellos puedan hacer algo digno de un pequeño gatito.

También comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados. Necesitaba dormir.

 

Ya recordó bien como había llegado hasta esa cueva. Su compañera todavía no despertaba así que estaba a tiempo de buscar comida. Posiblemente Newtwo despierte con apetito.

Y ahora que se daba cuenta, ella aún ronroneaba. Quizá que estaba soñando que la hacía muy feliz.

Cuando el pokémon salió, el clon femenino se cubrió completamente con la sábana avergonzada por toda la situación, sabía que él había dormido en la misma cama que ella, algo que pasó porque no lo soltaba aunque se había dormido. Newtwo definitivamente no sabía como mirar a Mewtwo a la cara después de eso.

Pero después de mucho tiempo pudo soñar en paz.


End file.
